rwbytestfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Policies
The RWBY Wiki is a community of hundreds of users, several of whom actively participate on a regular basis. Users exchange ideas, participate in discussions or just act silly while interacting on the forum, article comment sections and message walls. Since life is what it is, sometimes things can happen. To keep fostering a sense of fun and belonging in the community, here are a few rules that need to be adhered to. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please create a thread in the Administrative Requests board. Please note that these policies may be updated without notice. Additional policies exist specifically for and the : *'Chat Policies' *'Forum Policies' __NOEDITSECTION__ Community Rules 1. Age Requirement :Only users of ages 13 and above may enter chat. Any user determined to be under the age of 13 will be banned until they reach the minimum requirement. 2. Civil Behavior :All users are expected to keep a civil manner in the wiki. Avoid making comments that are likely to offend a user, and keep profane wording to a bare minimum. This also includes having a non-incendiary user name. If a user shows exceptional profanity or disrespect, report it to a moderator or administrator, who will deal with the situation. :All users must show basic respect to one another. Abuse and insults will not be tolerated. When a staff member enforces a policy, due respect is to be given to their decision. Users seeking to appeal a decision may do so by contacting an administrator or bureaucrat. :New users to the wiki are not to be targeted as untrustworthy or having poor opinions. Everyone is a fan, and the wiki is a place to express yourself about what you love. 3. Discussion and Voting :When an idea for a change to the wiki occurs, any user can bring it up on a specific article, on a staff member's message wall, or in the Adminstrative Requests forum linked above. All users can weigh in with their opinion. Bringing it up for discussion allows the wiki to grow with its users. A member of the staff, preferably an administrator, should be involved in the discussion before any changes are implemented. 4. Harassment :The direct targeting of an individual user on the basis of their race, gender, religion, interests, spelling, grammar, intellect, psychological state or physical appearance qualifies as harassment, and is not to be tolerated. :This covers the threats of violence, legal action and the use of media to harrass an individual. The act of getting users to gang-up on or mob the harassed individual is also prohibited. :Abusing a user's ping phrases also falls within these boundaries. Ping phrases are usually intended for giving a user an audio/text alert in the Chat. Spamming pings will continuously generate audio alerts for the user and can constitute harassment if the user asks for it to end and said request is not followed. :When a user is targeted for harassment, they should contact a moderator or an administrator immediately, rather than reciprocate and escalate the situation. 5. Sexual Content :No explicit sexual content is to be linked on the forum, including images and sites. This also involves erotic pictures, like licking, touching private parts, etc. Posts of this nature will be removed and admins may be informed to deal with the offending users. Conversations regarding sexual content is allowed under keen observation, but explicit descriptions are not permitted. 6. Subject Matter :Discussing sensitive subject matter, such as religion, politics, gender, sexuality, or race must be kept in order by a moderator. :If a user feels uncomfortable or offended by a topic of a particular discussion, they may make their opinion known to a moderator, who will assess the situation. If the topic is found to violate any other policies, moderators may close the thread, remove offending comments, or delete the discussion entirely. :If the topic is found not to be in violation of any policies, the offended user is asked to not participate in the thread. 7. Worrisome Behavior :If a user should become worried about the indications of another user's comments or behavior, whether it be suicidal, harmful or concerning in any way, they should definitely bring it to a member of staff for assistance. :If a user should themselves be feeling like they are in a place to need some help, Fandom has a list of resources available: Suicide Prevention. 8. Sockpuppeting :Any account found to be a "sockpuppet", including but not limited to a second account being used to avoid a block or prior warning, or to artificially influence discussions, will be banned indefinitely from the Wiki by an administrator. Intentionally logging out of an account and posting as an anonymous contributor is also considered a form of sockpuppeting and will likewise not be tolerated. If this is found to be the case, the primary account may also be blocked if the act was deemed to be subversive or malicious in intent. 9. Individual Profiles, Message Walls and Blogs :A user's profile is their own, and as long as it doesn't violate any of the wiki rules, it can be whatever that user likes. Changing another user's profile without their permission is not allowed. :Message walls are absolutely a place to communicate with each other directly. They can be utilized for simple reaching out and to address particular issues, like when there's a disagreement about an edit or when a problem needs to be handled by staff. Removal of any official messages from staff is not allowed. :Blogs posts are various and can be ideas for discussion, games, or a place to make a particular kind of post. Unless a blog's content goes against wiki rules, what goes on the blog is at the sole discretion of the user who posted it, and this needs to be respected. 10. Links :Linking to certain types of content is prohibited. Prohibited content includes, but is not limited to: excessive gore and violence, "shock" or "screamer" sites, illegal content, and malware. Links to these materials will be removed immediately. :Users are asked to avoid using link shorteners such as bit.ly when possible, as they hide the actual destination of the link. However, certain links do require shortening, as they would be excessively long otherwise. When linking an image from Google, click "View Image" to link to the image itself, rather than a long Google referral link. :Please note that enabling illegal activities by explicitly promoting websites by name, or otherwise giving instructions on how to access illegal content, is also heavily discouraged, even if direct functioning hyperlinks are not provided. Threads or replies of these type may be removed at the discretion of a moderator. 11. Spoilers :Discussing or divulging leaked content before it is officially released is prohibited. Moderators are asked to remove the offending material and inform an administrator. Offenders may be banned on their first offense. :It is also not permitted to link to or leak newly released episodes before they are available to the public. 12. Cross-wiki Incidents :Actions such as organizing mass disruption of other wikis or websites ("brigading" or "raiding"), or encouraging users to do so is prohibited. Any actions done to another wiki or website, or by another wiki or website to this wiki (such as a mass influx of users from another Wiki or website with malicious intent) are to be reported to a moderator or administrator immediately to handle. In addition, airing personal issues with the users or staff of other wikis is not tolerated. :If another wiki causes an incident with this wiki, do not go back to their wiki to get revenge or investigate. Allow for RWBY Wiki staff to assess the situation. Please note that these rules are to be in effect throughout the RWBY Wiki. Administrators *ChishioKunrin *General Esdeath *HazelQuill7445 *Lauren Darkmore *Maki Kuronami *Minomelo Bureaucrats *Sgt D Grif Please note that users of administrator and bureaucrat status are automatically given moderator status, and reserve just as much rights on chat and forums as any moderator. Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy